deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Optimus Prime vs. RX-78-2 Gundam
Optimus Prime vs. RX-78-2 Gundam is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Transformers vs Gundams! The legendary robotic rivalry will finally be settled to the brutal end! Interlude Wiz: These two have a huge rivalry that can almost never be settled. Boomstick: But now we're doing it! Optimus Prime vs RX-78-2! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skillsm to find out who would win a........DEATH BATTLE! Optimus Prime Wiz: C'mon, does anybody not know this guy? Boomstick: Nope! Optimus Prime is the legendary famous robot who constantly fights off the evil decepticons! Wiz: There was once a Transformer named Orion Pax, who soon found himself caught in the war with the Decepticons. The Autobots, who were desperate for a leader now, decided to nomiante as the Autobot Leader! He now leads the Decepticons..and will he ever stop? I doubt it. Boomstick: Optimus is a very strong hero, defeating Decepticons on a daily basis. Wiz: He can lift up to 2000 tons, survived a city-sized explosion, and, well, you KNOW he's a legendary bot! Of course, the best part about Optimus is his weapons! He commonly uses a blaster, which is a simple, but weak weapon. Boomstick: Where does he keep that? Wiz: On a compartment on his back. Optimus also has the Energon Axe, and not only that, but the iconic ability to turn into a vehicle. Boomstick: Optimus' vehicle form is a truck! I wish I could turn into that, I could run from my ex-wife faster! Wiz: However, his truck form isn't really for combat. Another thing is that Optimus, while powerful, will rarely kill, and he still isn't AS powerful as people make him out to be! But this is still one legendary bot! Optimus: Autobots! Transform and roll out! RX-78-2 Gundam Boomstick: Previously on Death Battle, we had the 6th Gundam fight the Tigerzord. Wiz: And now, we have another Gundam! Boomstick: I want itt! Wiz: Well, how can you get it? The Gundam was a prototype robot created in the hopes of developing more Mobile Suits to combat the Principality of Zeon. Boomstick: So basically they made Robocop-Giant version to fight space nazi in space. Wiz: Eventually, Zeon tried to destroy it until a pilot by the name of Arumo took it and used it to fight off evil forces. Soon, Arumo had become an ace pilot and fought off the Zeon! The Gundam is well for both close-range and far-away combat. It is also a durable machine, as if it's head or limbs fall off, the vehicle is still usable. Boomstick: It also has rocket thrusters on it's feet and flies! I wantttt! Wiz: It also has 2 x 60mm Vulcan Guns, missles that hit faster targets. The BOWA-XBR-M-79-07G Beam Rifle which is a high-power laser that does well on any heavily-armored mobile suits. Boomstick: It aso has a HYPER BAZOOKAAAAA! WHYYYYYYY! Oh wait, it has a Lightsaber--or Beam Saber....AHHHHHHHHH! Wiz: The sabers can also connect to make a beam javelin. Another Gundam weapon is it's giant hammer. Boomstick: Lame! Wiz: It isn't that lame due to it's power. Although it's only for close combat. It can also use the RX-M-SH-008-01025 Experimental Shield, which can withstand large blows and can be stored on the Gundam's back. It also has a Learning Computer System that will update the Gundam. However, it has very low ammo for most weapons. Boomstick: But it's a GIANT ROBOTTT!! Amuro: Amuro! Let's do it! DEATH BATTLE! Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Blipeddeeblah Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles